The game of golf generally involves moving a small, hard ball through a series of nine or eighteen holes, which generally comprise a tee zone, a fairway and a putting zone, which includes a cup. The direction and contours of the holes provide depth to each hole. Additionally, the provision of hazards, e.g., water or sand hazards, within the contouring of the holes provides the game with varying degrees of technical difficulty.
In the past, avid players have attempted to simulate the game of golf using boards and player pieces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,963 to Dontfraid describes a system of simulated play emphasizing club selection. A random roll of a windage die and random rolls of up to three conventional dice determine distance and drift of a player chit as it moves sequentially forward or sideways across a series of holes, each hole defined with a matrix of boxes (potential ball positions).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,693 to Beaumier et al. describes a system of simulated play, wherein movement of a character down a fairway occurs by random selection of a card in the player's possession, the card indicating direction and displacement. For play on the putting green, various dice are used depending on a player's distance from the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,659 to Gloth describes a system of simulated play using dice to determine the distance and direction of a shot. A spinner determines the number of putting strokes taken during putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,751 to Morrissey et al. describes a system of simulated play utilizing trivia cards and club selection cards to determine how the player moves through holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,248 to Lightfoot describes a system of simulated play, wherein a deck of cards determines the outcome of any particular shot from a plurality of possible outcomes.
While different board games and different systems of simulated play have been attempted in the past, there is great room for improvement. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a clever and unique board game and method of simulated play as described by the present disclosure.